


完美作品

by Lthirteen



Category: Hellis Other People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthirteen/pseuds/Lthirteen





	完美作品

距离那件事已经过了半年。

我的小说登上了最畅销书籍榜单，这没什么奇怪的，窥探他人人生和秘密是一件快乐的事，更何况是一个杀人魔，一个与众不同的异类，我不得不感谢曾厌恶的世间为我带来的好处，我的书一经上市便销售一空。

签售会规模盛大，无数闪光灯照着我，无数双眼注视着我，我一遍又一遍口述事件经过，每次我的双手都被自己攥得疼痛。

“最后我杀了他、”

镜头前我缓缓道，

我不该感到兴奋不已，心跳如擂，

可是那个男人被我杀死了，

只要想及此，笑靥便不由自主的展开，加深。

“我活了下来，从地狱回到人间。”

没关系，他们会以为我是因活下来而兴奋，而热泪盈眶。

掌声为我响起，作家的光环来势汹汹，我在首尔立足，幸运女神终于为我敞开怀抱。

一切都顺利发展，除了智恩。  
她仍活在那件事的阴影里，我们的关系修复后，我的信息，电话，邀约，她一概兴致缺缺，会面的次数甚至比不上住考试院时。

可是我很爱她，坚持不懈的联系她，尽可能关心她。

“智恩呐，最近怎么样，我们出来见见吧？”

“抱歉，哥哥，我…”  
她的声音在颤抖，没说几个字就发出抽噎。  
“我坚持不下去了，我们…我们…”

我明白了她的意思，我抬头看着面前高耸的公寓楼，轻易锁定她房间。

我也知道，有零星记者守在四周，等着我的女朋友出现，去问出些关于那件事的别的传言。

大家都喜欢听故事，但一部分人不满意作家的安排，他们有自己的构思，他们渴望自己心底的构思成真，来获得身为少数得知真相者的满足感。

“智恩我们见一面好吗？我在你家楼下。”

那边沉默许久。

“哥哥你怎么知道我在家？”  
她问，“你又跟踪我了？”

啊，糟糕，现在还不到下班的时候啊。  
“对不起，智恩，你说你被记者纠缠，我怕你出事，所以才…”

“够了，我打算离开这里，今天早上递了辞呈，退了房子我就走。”

她挂断了电话。

是我的错吗？  
我蹲在角落里，能看见公寓大门的地方，百无聊赖的抠弄拖鞋。都是那群自以为是的混蛋一直纠缠不休才导致智恩要离开我。

“啊，好想杀了他们。”

我打开手机，与智恩的对话页面跳入眼前，我想了想，点进对话框，

【智恩，我们都给对方一点时间冷静好吗，最后如果你真的决定要走，我不会阻拦你。】

发送成功。

我起身，活动了一下冻僵的身体，裹紧黑色的外套，坐出租回家。

两天后苏巡警联系我，我们见了面，在考试院附近的餐厅里。

“不好意思啊，你一定特别不愿意回来吧，但是我的工作在这，没办法去远的地方。”

她用笑容隐藏打量我的探究的目光。

我很佩服她，从在考试院的时候，她是唯一相信我的人，是唯一靠近真相的人，也是来解救我的人。

“没关系，我不介意，苏巡警找我有什么事吗？”

她为我添了酒，我们喝了一杯她才说道：“啊，也没什么，就是有件事向你打听…”她顿了顿，组织了下语言，继续道：“或许，你还记得朴丙民吗？”

怎么会不记得，那段时间的所有人，所有事，都历历在目。

“记得，他是我的上司，是个非常讨人厌的家伙。怎么提起他了？”

“他死了。”

我又喝下一杯，

“你似乎一点都不惊讶？”

她在怀疑我。

“他那种人渣，”我忍不住骂道，然后倾身压低声音对巡警说：“之前工作的时候，他偷看女同事的屁股。这种人，死了最好。”

她点头，又道：“你这两天出门了吗？”

“出去兜了趟风，”

“去了哪里？”

“警官，您在怀疑我吗？”

她讪讪笑起来，摆着手，“没有没有，只是…或许，你觉得徐文祖还活着吗？”

我吃了一惊：“为什么这么问？”

“尸体的死法和考试院的几位很像。而且，这两日有两名记者也失踪了，”

“我的确割开了他的喉咙，而且，你们不是见到他的尸体了吗？”

“啊，是我异想天开了，哈哈哈，吃饭吃饭。”

“您怀疑的话可以搜查我，”我的话让她停下来，但我并没有生气，“智恩，我女朋友她一直没走出来，前几日要与我分手，我出门吹了吹风，其余时间几乎都跑到她楼下看能不能遇见她。”

“哦对不起我不知道，但是遇见这种事，害怕是很正常的，慢慢会走出来的。”

“但愿如此。等我们和好，请您来吃饭。”

智恩答应见我是在三天后，她说在我的公寓等我，我匆匆赶回去，却发现苏巡警也在。

智恩坐在客厅椅子上哭，巡警站在一边安慰她。

而她面前的桌子上，是我的手链。

她看见我，激动的冲过来大声质问我：“你为什么还留着这种东西！？”

我怔住，我从没思考过我为什么留着它，只是事故后它就在我的手腕上，与我浑然一体。

“我都听苏巡警说了，那些人，是不是你杀的？”

至此苏巡警慌忙解释：“不是的智恩，我只是找你了解情况，并没有说一定是宗佑。”

可是智恩推开她继续攻击我。

“自从你住进那家考试院，一切都变了，你为什么变成这样！是因为那个男人吗！？”

我叹口气，摘下帽子，自从在媒体前露脸后，我一直全副武装出门。

“智恩呐，我们不能好好生活下去吗？”

“你告诉我，你是不是杀了人，那两个记者我都见过，你是不是因为我…”

“是的，”她们都因我的坦诚吃了一惊，我走进，将背包取下，撑着桌子疲惫道：“他们总追着你问我的事情，我以为是他们的错，让你想离开。”

她说不出话，眼泪一串串往下流。

“警官，可以给我点时间吗，我会自首的，我想和智恩单独说几句话。”

苏巡警点点头，经过桌子走向门口，我在那瞬间拉开书包，抽出刀子转身刺向她。

我想起朴丙民猪一样的嚎叫，在草地爬行，拖出一条血路，求我放过他。

太遗憾了。

如果能多杀几次就好了，就能体会更多快乐。

我掐住他的脖颈，可是他没有燃烧，他熄灭了。

我掐住他们的脖颈，没有人在我手中发出炽热的火焰，温暖我冰凉双手，他们简单的暗淡下去，熄灭了。

也许智恩会燃烧。

苏贞花倒在地上不动了。  
我捂住智恩的嘴，她在我身下惊恐万分，像条小鱼，我抚摸她汗湿的脖子，磨蹭她的喉头。

只有浅薄的温度。

“我帮你把你的上司杀了，欺负你的那个女人，用那把刀子，我以为你也是想杀她的。”

可她只在我的禁锢下小幅度摇着头，哭泣着，呜咽着。

我突然明白了他的感受。

【你是我最完美的作品。】

我收紧了手。

她们悄无声息的躺在地板上，我清理了指纹，将刀子放进智恩手中。

我回到考试院。  
路过的小商店播放着新闻，  
【xx公司职员闵某因受上司欺压，杀人逃逸，被苏贞花巡警于其男友家中逮捕，遭闵某刀刺数处，扼杀闵某后失血过多死亡，经鉴定，凶器指纹与闵某吻合。后续调查正在跟进…】

我掀开封条，走进地狱。  
卷发的大妈聒噪打着招呼，双胞胎兄弟的笑声尖锐，走廊还有色情片的污秽呻吟，甚至还有四楼叮铃咣当的死亡乐章。

我打开303室，手链晃动，牙齿碰撞叮铃作响。

我趴在墙上，双手突然燃烧起来，仿佛掌心紧贴的是他流血的脖子。穿过小洞，我看到他苍白的皮肤，深邃的眼睛，夜色的发与衣。

他看着我笑，玫瑰色的唇开合。

【亲爱的】

噪音夏然而止。

只有他的声音在耳畔呢喃。

【我们今后一直在一起。】

我听见我笑着答应他，

“亲爱的，今后我们一直在一起。”


End file.
